Cardcaptor Sakura meets Witchblade
by shanejayell
Summary: Tomoyo acquires the Witchblade, Now Complete!
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Cardcaptor Sakura, they all belong to CLAMP. The characters and concepts from Witchblade also do not belong to me and are the property of Marc Silvestri and Top Cow Productions.

Cardcaptor Sakura meets Witchblade

Prelude

She appeared in a flash of pink light, the woman settling to the ground as a simple dress swirled around her. She had chosen her arrival point well, no one seeing the lady as she ducked back in a New York alley. She studied the men and women on the street for a time, memorizing the clothes and styles, then in a flash of light she was similarly dressed. Confident in her disguise she set out into the flow of traffic, utterly unnoticeable.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Several weeks later police detective Sara Pezzini crouched beside her car as bullets wizzed by, feeling the absence of the Witchblade on her wrist. The brown haired woman never imagined missing the weapon, but since it had disappeared a few weeks ago...

Sara cursed as a bullet shattered the window, raining glass on her. "Give it up, assholes!" she yelled, "New York Police Department!"

"Think that'll do it?" her partner asked, the younger man peeking up. Bullets whizzed by and he ducked again, "Guess not."

"Cover me," Sara ordered, bursting from cover and running at the building.

Several hectic minutes later, following much gunplay and violence, Sara leaned against her car and sighed as the criminals were carted off. Yeah, there were days she missed having the Witchblade, Sara would easily admit. But there was also a certain satisfaction in finally being able to do things for herself, now.

"Are you nuts, Pezzini!" her captain yelled as Baptiste glared at her, marching over from the cops bagging the crooks.

"Sorry, boss," Sara smiled, glad to be back in the world of dealing with regular criminals and angry bosses.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

In another part of the country, Jackie Estacado smiled with contentment as the black haired man watched the sun rise, for the first time in years completely free of the Darkness. A ancient power of chaos the Darkness only manifested at night, giving him the power to create anything he wanted, from weapons to goblin-like servants. The power had been a blessing and a curse to him, but more often a curse.

"Hey, Jackie!" one of the local toughs called out.

The guys out here were total mooks, in Jackie's opinion, but he found them useful justv the same. They were all scared spitless of the hitman too, which was a nice feeling. "I'm gonna need a car," he said briskly, "and clean guns."

"I thought you usually dumped guns?" the younger man asked tentatively.

"No reason to give the cops anything to trace," Jackie said as they walked over to the waiting vehicle to take him to a hotel. He had to scout out the target tonight, as well as make sure there were clear avenues of escape. When he had the Darkness Jackie hadn't had to worry about that, he could just armor up and fight his way out. He missed that, a little, but it was good to just rely on his skills.

"We'll have 'em ready for tomorrow," the man promised. "Uhm, do you want a girl sent up to your room?"

Jackie almost reflexedly refused, then paused as the realization hit him. With the Darkness he had been forced to abstain, because when he concieved a child the Darkness power would leave him to go to the kid. And not incidentally, kill him. But for the first time in years, he was free...

"Hell YES send someone up to my room," Jackie grinned as they drove off.

"Right," the man nodded eagerly.

Jackie sat back in the back seat, sighing in relaxation. Yes, he was gonna miss having the Darkness, but honestly? He wouldn't want things to be any different.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Danielle Baptiste smiled as the blond haired young woman walked hand in hand with her lover Finch, the two women taking in the New Orleans nightlife. "Do you miss it?" Finch asked, her hair died a soft purple this week.

"The Angelus?" Dani asked.

"Yeah," Finch squeezed her hand gently.

"Not so much," Dani admitted thoughtfully.

For a time Dani had used the Witchblade, protecting Sara Pezzini when the police officer had become pregnant. After giving the weapon back to Sara Dani had been granted the Angelus, a power of light and creation that was the opposite number to the Darkness. Using it had been thrilling and empowering to Dani, but it also frightened her deeply.

"Really?" Finch asked, looking up at her curiously.

"I won't deny that I liked the power," Dani said to Finch honestly, "but having it was like riding a tiger. I never knew when it might turn on me and possess me, like it did the other users down through the years."

Finch shivered faintly, "I'm glad that never happened to you. I saw some of the Angelus soldiers and their blind loyalty kind of creeped me out."

"Me too," Dani agreed, putting a arm around the other woman. "Wanna head home and get some dinner?" she asked.

"Sounds good," Finch smiled, "and maybe we can have some fun after dinner."

Dani blushed, "Sounds good."

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

The room was quiet as the woman gestured, floating the Witchblade into the box, then carefully wrapping it in old newsprint. She sealed the box then sat back, frowning as she studied it.

'This is my last chance to turn back,' the young woman admitted to herself.

She had followed every step of her plan carefully, since arriving in this place. She had seperated the Witchblade, Darkness and Angelus from their users, and had carefully placed each where they needed to be. But mailing off the Witchblade would set everything else in motion, at last.

She sighed as she sipped from a cup of tea. 'Is this really the right thing to do?' she wondered, setting the cup down with a clink. The Witchblade would trigger great trials and pain, and there was no telling how things would turn out.

'No,' she shook her head, red-brown hair flowing down her back, 'I've come this far, I can't turn back now.'

Logging onto the computer the woman accessed the account she needed, then pressed the confirm button. Turning away from the computer she took the mailing label and attacked it to the box, hefting it confidently before calling the shipping company.

A polite young man picked it up, the boy gazing at the label. "So, you're shipping this to Japan?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," the woman agreed briskly, "I'm sending it to a... old friend. Be careful with it, please."

"Will do," he half saluted, walking away with the box.

The woman closed the door, sighing as she leaned against the wood. "Good luck, Tomoyo," she sighed, then in a burst of light simply disappeared.

To be continued...

Notes: Added this first chapter to address what happened to the original users of the three powers featured in the story. This will also be continued in the new 'final' chapter I'll be posting.


	2. Chapter One

Cardcaptor Sakura meets Witchblade

One

The package was heavy, the outer wrapings a thick, old layer of papers. She pulled old string and paper away from it first, then once the wooden box beneath was fully revealed, she began to pull the boards free. The object was covered in silk, and she unwrapped it slowly, before carefully laying it down on the table.

Tomoyo reached out carefully, lightly touching the silvery metal gauntlet. It twitched, the fingers of the glove curling in under their own power, and she quickly drew her hand back. The tall teenager pushed her short black hair out of her eyes, studying it.

"It's incredible what you can buy on ebay," Tomoyo murmured.

Ever since first encountering the Clow cards years ago, she had developed an interest in the supernatural. Specifically, in the artifacts that were created by the magician Clow Reed. She had already found an early version of the board that Li used, and a few other artifacts based on his divination magics.

But this looked like a wholly different thing.

"Witchblade," she pronounced the name softly. Just saying the name gave Tomoyo a bit of a chill, and looking at the thing made her wonder if buying it was such a good idea after all. It was a weapon, she had heard, a device to channel immense mystical energies.

She had researched it first before she bought it, but Tomoyo found it hard to separate fact and fiction. Was it really the weapon Joan of Arc wielded? She doubted it, but that was what the stories said, that and even wilder tales. A police officer equiped with it had become a legend in New York, before falling prey to... something.

She drew her cellphone out of her pocket and hit the speed-dial. "Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. The handsome young woman smiled, "I was wondering if you could come over. Um hm, Li's still away? Then I'll see you soon," Tomoyo said, bumping the little table.

The silvery gauntlet tottered, then it fell. Reflexedly, Tomoyo reached down to grab at it, and felt her fingers slip into the Witchblade itself. There was a blinding flash of light, energy pouring through her body and she screamed.  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. She sat up, crying,"Tomoyo!" A long, ominous silence was her only answer.

"What's wrong?" Kero asked.

"I don't know, Tomoyo screamed," Sakura answered him. "We've got to go to her," she said. She threw down the little phone, rushed down the stairs and headed outside, searching for the most secluded place she could quickly find.

"Fly!" Sakura cried out as soon as she was sheltered from prying eyes, and pure white wings stretched from her back as she took to the air.

"You think she acquired something magical?" Kero said, adding "Again." worriedly. He had warned her, but she could be as stuborn as Sakura, at times.

"I hope not," she answered grimly.

They soared across the small town together, eventually reaching Tomoyo's large home. She thought about using the intercom at the gate, but she was just too worried to wait. She flew right up to the house, finding the front door unlocked.

Kero hid in her pocket as she rushed down the long hallway. Sakura came around a corner and she nearly ran into a crowd of maids and bodyguards pushing at a door and desperately trying to get it open. Once again she found herself noticing how attractive all the bodyguards and maids employed here really were.

'Where does Sonomi find all of them?' Sakura thought.

"What's going on?' Sakura demanded.

"We heard a cry," one of the bodyguards said to her calmly, seemingly totally unsurprised by Sakura's presence, "but we can't get the door open to check on her, Ms. Sakura." She looked honestly worried, her long brown hair flowing behind her.

"We've got to get in there," Sakura frowned. 'I could use the cards to get in, but there's too many people around,' she worried.

The brown haired bodyguard began to shoo the others out of the hall, "I'm sure Sakura can handle it. Let's give her some room to work, OK?"

"But Natsuki," a maid whined.

Natsuki gave her a glare, and she shut up. As she turned away her shades slid down a bit, and she gave Sakura a wink as she closed the door behind her.

'What was that about?' Sakura wondered. She shook her head, activating her key and then pulling out one of the Sakura cards. "Sword!" she cried.

The wand lengthened and the blade formed, then she swung down on the sealed doors. A single strike and they burst open, letting a wave of firey energy sweep towards her. "Shield," she ordered and around Sakura a bubble of safety formed.

"This is really bad, Sakura," Kero muttered after popping out of her pocket. "We've got to get through all this to reach her," he sighed.

"I'm going to drop the shield," Sakura quickly warned him just before she did it. They were both hammered backwards into a wall even as she cried out again, "Sword!" The blade reformed, and she focused her will as she ordered it, "Cut only the fire!" With a massive sweep of the blade, their path was cleared to Tomoyo.

"Let's go!" Kero led the way to her.

Tomoyo was crying, struggling to pull a large silvery glove off her hand. Tendrils of metal crawled up her body, bits of armor forming at her shoulders and over her breasts. She looked up, tears glistening on her cheeks, "I can't get it off!"

Kero froze as soon as he saw the glove, "The Witchblade."

"You know what it is?" Sakura asked him, surprised.

"Clow Reed ran into it once or twice," Kero said distractedly.

Energy flared, battering at both of them, and Tomoyo wailed softly as she struggled with the power of the gauntlet.

Kero spoke softly but intensely to Tomoyo, "You've got to try to calm down. The 'blade feeds on it's wearer's emotion, and right now you're filling it!"

"Calm down?" Tomoyo demanded.

Sakura awkwardly put her arms around the crying Tomoyo, softly murmuring, "We'll help you, Tomoyo. I promise." She could feel Tomoyo trembling, and gently held her close until her crying finally eased off.

"Thank you," Tomoyo murmured, blushing faintly. They drew apart, and Tomoyo gazed at her hand in shock, "It's gone!"

"No, it's still there," Kero shook his head, "it's just shrunk down to that attractive wristband you're now wearing."

Tomoyo sighed softly, the thin wristband with two gems snug around her wrist. "Do you know how to remove it?" Tomoyo asked hopefully.

"Sorry, kid," Kero sighed.

"We'll help you with this, I promise," Sakura smiled at Tomoyo comfortingly, receiving a weak smile in response.

"I just hope the other two powers don't awaken," a very worried sounding Kero muttered under his breath.

"Other two powers?" Tomoyo and Sakura said almost at the same time.

"The Darkness," Kero explained quietly, "and the Angelus."

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

He stumbled out of the cave in China, the shadows shifting and swirling all around his body. Black , organic armor coated him from the neck down, granting the normally kind brown haired young man a fearsome aura.

"I found it, "Li laughed madly, "power greater than anything Clow ever made!" He laughed again, and darkness tinged his tone as he said, "Power to repay Sakura for every humiliation, for taking the Cards from me!" A pause, a twisted smile on his face, "And to make her pay for loving Tomoyo more than I..."

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

There was a scream, and the roof of the Hong Kong home exploded outward.

"Mei-Lin!" her mother cried worriedly.

The figure slowed just a bit, her wings of fire dancing around her slim form, but then she simply continued onward.


	3. Chapter Two

Cardcaptor Sakura/ Witchblade: Part Two  
  
Tomoyo groaned softly, muttering "Go 'way."  
  
"You have to get up, Miss Tomoyo," the maid urged her gently. "Your mother's coming home today," she added softly.  
  
Tomoyo sat up, her short black hair sticking up a bit and her eyes hooded with sleep.  
  
The maid smiled happily, laying out Tomoyo's clothes before silently leaving the room. Once the lady had sat up, it meant that she was staying up. 'Well, usually anyway,' the blonde thought to herself with a grin.  
  
The body guard at the door smiled, sliding her shades down. "How is she, Yuriko?" she asked quietly, pushing her long brown hair back.  
  
"Awake, mostly," Yuriko answered. The little blonde looked at her curiously, "What happened a few days ago, Natsuki?"  
  
"Best not to ask," Natsuki smiled. "Are the repairs finished in that room, yet?" she asked.  
  
Yuriko nodded, "It looks like nothing happened."  
  
"Good," Natsuki nodded.  
  
They heard footsteps, and Yuriko smiled and waved before leaving. Tomoyo came out fully dressed, but her hair was still rumpled. She yawned, then stumbled sleepily down the hall to the bathroom, and Natsuki followed while keeping a respectful distance.  
  
Tomoyo shot her a look, "You're not going to follow me into the bathroom, are you?" Natsuki shook her head, no, and leaned up against the wall by the door.  
  
Tomoyo sighed softly in relief as the door shut behind her. The bodyguards were good people, but they could be a bit over-protective at times. Especially new ones like the lady outside, who had only been here a few weeks.  
  
If they irritate you, I could destroy them for you the Witchblade offered, it's feminine voice ringing in Tomoyo's mind.  
  
'Don't even think about it,' Tomoyo thought fiercely at the weapon. She just felt amusement radiate from it in reply, and sighed.  
  
The wristband caught the light as she combed out her hair, and she was struck by how innocent it looked. But a simple mental command, and metal would explode out from the band, sliding to flow around her hand to create the Witchblade.  
  
She scrubbed her face with a cloth soaked in cold water, then grabbed a towel to dry off. A final comb through, and she was ready. Tomoyo smiled at the patient bodyguard, and asked her, "What's your name?"  
  
The tall, brown haired woman fell into step behind her, "Natsuki."  
  
"So when can we expect my mother to be back?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
"Sometime this afternoon, Miss Tomoyo," Natsuki shrugged. Sonomi was a bit of a globe trotter, only rarely home to be with her teenaged daughter. Natsuki forced down a flare of anger, 'It's not my place to judge.'  
  
"I wonder if she'll notice anything's changed," Tomoyo murmured to herself softly.  
  
Natsuki opened her mouth, wanting to reassure the dark haired girl in front of her. But the words just wouldn't come out. 'She probably won't notice,' Natsuki thought sadly.  
  
Tomoyo looked up meeting her eyes, and it was obvious that she could read her thoughts in her eyes. "Thanks," Tomoyo smiled sadly.  
  
Natsuki pulled the bedroom door open, and waved Tomoyo in. "Call if you need anything," she smiled at her.  
  
Tomoyo locked the door behind her, then walked towards the desk. She picked up her phone and dialed. "Sakura?" she asked.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura's smile could almost be heard over the phone line, and it made Tomoyo feel better almost instantly. "How are you?" she asked, then a pause as she quietly continued, "How are you coping with... it?"  
  
"Not bad to both," Tomoyo sighed. She sat down on the chair, continuing softly, "The 'Blade talks to me, making all sorts of suggestions."  
  
"It... talks to you?" Sakura echoed.  
  
Tomoyo heard Kero speak up in the background, "The 'Blade is intelligent, Sakura." Quietly, "In a nasty sort of way. It was Clow Reed's encounter with that thing that inspired him to create the Clow cards in the first place."  
  
"Interesting," Tomoyo murmured softly. She sighed, "My mom's coming home today."  
  
"That's good, right?" Sakura was hesitant, hearing Tomoyo's toe of voice.  
  
"That's debatable," Tomoyo answered. "I'm just sorry you can't come over, help me practice with this," and she lightly stroked the wristband.  
  
"Do you want me to come over, say hi to your mom?" Sakura asked.  
  
"She'd be glad to see you," Tomoyo smiled. 'Actually, who she wants to see is Nadeshiko, but you'll do,' she thought sadly.  
  
There was the sound of a doorbell, and Sakura muttered, "I wasn't expecting anyone."  
  
"See you later, then," Tomoyo smiled.  
  
Sakura put the phone down, a frown on her face. Tomoyo sounded good, but she'd had quite a shock. 'I hope she's really all right,' she thought, rushing to answer the door. She pulled the door open, then froze. "Li!"  
  
The brown haired young man laughed, "I got home early." Li wrapped his arms around her, and Sakura was surprised by a odd chill that ran through her.  
  
"I was just going over to Tomoyo's" Sakura murmured.  
  
"Good," Li said, an odd tone to his voice, "the more the merrier." Sakura looked up at him in surprise, and he smiled down at her pleasantly.  
  
Kero hovered nearby, looking at him oddly. 'I don't like the feel of this,' he thought.  
Sonomi stepped out of the car, and smiled at Tomoyo, offering her open arms. Tomoyo stepped forward, giving her a dutiful daughter hug. Sonomi drew her close, then surprisingly she stiffened a little.  
  
"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sonomi's gaze was fixed on the innocent looking silver bracelet. "Where did you get that thing?" she murmured softly.  
  
"On ebay," Tomoyo decided to take the question literally.  
  
Sonomi chuckled softly, "I should have guessed." She looked at the bracelet, an odd look on her face, "It felt warm, almost hot."  
  
Tomoyo blinked at her mother in surprise. 'Well, Nadeshiko was sensitive, so why not mom?' she thought. "Body heat, probably," Tomoyo covered cheerfully.  
  
"Probably," Sonomi agreed. She picked up her bags, following Tomoyo inside as she asked, "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"  
  
'I blew up a room,' Tomoyo thought, but answered aloud, "Not much."  
  
A soft chime, and one of the maids reported, "Miss Sakura and Mister Li are here."  
  
"Already?" Tomoyo looked surprised.  
  
Sakura and Li walked in together, Li a step behind Sakura. Tomoyo felt an odd vibe coming off the young man, a feeling she didn't like. Natsuki, standing in the corner seemed to pick up on it too, moving towards them cautiously.  
  
"Sakura!" Sonomi exclaimed, adding with a lot less enthusiasm, "And Li, it's good to see you. Back from China?"  
  
"Yes," Li smiled, "the trip was very productive."  
  
The Witchblade warned Tomoyo barely in time to pull Sakura aside, watching in shock as darkness exploded out of the young man. "Li," Sakura cried out, obviously not fully understanding the situation.  
  
Natsuki swiftly put herself in front of Sonomi, raising her gun to Li even as she barked at him, "Stay back!"  
  
The Witchblade formed around Tomoyo's hand, and she pointed it at him, watching the shadows form into armor around him. "Li, what's going on?" she asked.  
  
Li smiled coldly, shadows swirling around him. "At last, I have the power I deserve," he muttered, "power people like Sakura denied me. She'll pay for that," and suddenly he pointed at Tomoyo, "She'll pay for loving you more!"  
  
Sonomi was gazing at Li in shock, then her eyes settled on the Witchblade. 'Great, just great,' Tomoyo thought grimly, 'I've helped keep Sakura's secret for years. But me, I can't keep a secret even for a few days.'  
  
"At least things can't get any worse," Kero softly muttered, watching the conflict unfold through a window outside.  
  
Both Tomoyo and Li stiffened, feeling another presence nearby. A chill passed over Sonomi and Sakura, a feeling of power, and most of all... rage.  
  
The roof suddenly fell inward in a wave of flame, and Mei-lin appeared. Wings of fire arced and danced all around her as she looked around curiously, her gaze finally fixing on Li. A cool smile, and she said softly, "Li, we have much to discuss." 


	4. Chapter Three

Cardcaptor Sakura/ Witchblade: Part Three  
  
Li looked around him wildly, as if trying to make up his mind as to whom to strike at first. The shadows twisted all around them, twisted faces and forms appearing in the darkness, then it was as if he simply exploded.  
  
A wave of shadow drove back the Angelus transformed Mei-Lin, even as another stream arched directly towards where Tomoyo stood. She remained there frozen a moment, even as the Witchblade screamed at her in her mind to attack.  
  
"Look out!" Natsuki shoved her aside, the two sprawling to the ground. "Are you all right, Miss Tomoyo?" she asked softly.  
  
"You're hurt," Tomoyo said softly.  
  
Blood ran down Natsuki's arm, but the brown haired woman simply shrugged it off. "Goes with the job," she smiled.  
  
Tomoyo reached out, gently placing her Witchblade covered hand on the wound. Feelings foreign to her rushed in, warmth, kindness, a deep caring, all coming from the normally stoic seeming bodyguard. The 'blade glowed softly, light streaming between her fingers, and when she pulled her hand away, the cut was gone.  
  
"All this destructive power," Tomoyo murmured, "and yet it heals, too?" She tried not to think about what she had felt from the guard, how she had invaded the woman's privacy.  
  
Sonomi and the other guards were crouched behind a broken wall, while Sakura shielded herself and Kero. The Angelus and Darkness didn't seem to care about anyone around them, lashing out with fire and shadows.  
  
"They keep this up, and we're all in trouble," Natsuki sighed.  
  
The Witchblade sang in Tomoyo's mind, and she suddenly understood something. 'I don't have to stand on the sidelines anymore, watching. This time, I can help,' she thought, looking down at the weapon in wonder.  
  
"Help protect my mother," Tomoyo told her intensely, then broke from cover to run over and stand at Sakura's side.  
  
"I don't know what to do," Sakura cried, grabbing at Tomoyo's arm. She was surprised by Tomoyo's calm gaze, and comforting touch.  
  
"I do," Tomoyo said gently. She looked over at Li, the Darkness enfolding him, and hovering above Mei-Lin, completely controlled by the Angelus. "They're consumed in hatred, blinded to everything but each other. We've got to separate them, and try to reason with them," Tomoyo said.  
  
"But how?" Sakura asked, but there was an odd look on her face. It was like she knew the answer, but was hoping she was wrong.  
  
"Use the Clow cards, and go after Mei-Lin," Tomoyo said softly. She raised the Witchblade, "I'll handle Li."  
  
"Don't hurt him, please," Sakura said softly, getting ready to release the Shield card.  
  
"I'll try not to," Tomoyo said to her grimly, "but if it comes down to a choice between him and my family," she paused, looking towards where her mother hid, finding her eyes meeting Natsuki's gaze, "I choose my family."  
  
Sakura looked at her in shock, tears glistening in her eyes, and it almost felt like Tomoyo's heart was breaking. "Fly," Sakura cried, and rose to face Angelus.  
  
Using the moment of distraction Tomoyo charged at Li! He turned to her, but wasn't able to keep her first shot from throwing him right out of the building. Tomoyo then dove through a broken window in hot pursuit.  
  
"Windy!" Tomoyo heard Sakura cry out behind her, "become a chain to bind Angelus!" She didn't have time to see if it worked, she had caught up with Li.  
  
Black, almost organic armor covered him from the neck down, and his eyes glittered madly. "You'll do nicely to start," Li spat out, even as tentacles of darkness struck at her.  
  
The Witchblade seemed to crawl up Tomoyo's arm, forming protective armor even as it shot out bands of silver to block the darkness. "We don't have to do this," Tomoyo cried.  
  
"Yes, we do," and the Darkness formed a sword, which Li swung down at her.  
  
Clang! Tomoyo felt the hilt of the sword the Witchblade formed, warm and comfortable in her hand. Without thinking, she let the 'blade guide her, driving Li back with thrust and parry. 'We're getting farther and farther from Angelus,' she thought, 'but I'm not getting through to him!'  
  
"You'll pay, for Sakura loving you more," Li bit out, swinging at her wildly.  
  
Tomoyo felt a coldness within her, an old aching pain. She ducked his blow, stepped up close to him, and with her bare hand slapped him across the face. Li gazed at her in shock, his eyes clear for a moment. Tomoyo spoke with complete honesty, ignoring the pain saying those words caused her, "Sakura doesn't love me."  
  
Li gazed at her silently, the darkness strangely silent around him. "What... am I doing," Li said softly, grabbing the sides of his head as his armor disappeared. Falling to his knees he shook his head, groaning, "What have I done?"  
  
Tomoyo took a step towards the kneeling young man, and the darkness lashed out at her without thinking. "It doesn't like the Witchblade," Tomoyo said even as she fought to restrain the weapon on her arm.  
  
Li looked up, his eyes wide with shock, "And the Clow Cards."  
  
"You've got to leave," Tomoyo sighed, "until you can control this." She looked into his pain filled eyes, "Otherwise Sakura will never be safe around you."  
  
Li stood up, his brown hair blowing around his face. The armor reformed, and Tomoyo braced herself for an attack, but instead black wings stretched from his back. He looked almost noble, meeting her gaze even as he fought to control the shadows.  
  
"Tell Sakura that I'll be back, once I've gotten this under control," Li said quietly, "that I love her, and I'm sorry."  
  
"I will," Tomoyo promised him softly.  
  
Li nodded, then with a single sweep of his wings he was gone. Tomoyo stood there, watching him fly away until he became a speck in the distance, then simply disappeared. "I suppose I can't fly using you?" she asked the Witchblade softly.  
  
Receiving no answer, she jogged back to the house as fast as she could.  
  
Natsuki met her at the door, "There's been no sign of Sakura or the fire girl."  
  
Tomoyo nodded grimly, "Is mom all right?"  
  
"Fine," Natsuki said, and with a smile added, "full of questions, but fine."  
  
Tomoyo looked up at Natsuki in shock, her eyes widening. "I've got to explain all of this to my mother," she said, and with a wry smile, "too bad you couldn't have just let Li kill me."  
  
Natsuki took her arm firmly, "Don't even joke." Trying to make light of it she added, "Your mother would fire me for sure."  
  
The two walked into what was left of the reception room, the walls sagging a bit without the roof. Sonomi was brushing off her clothes, but once she saw Tomoyo she ran to her side and threw her arms around her. Tearfully, "I was so worried!"  
  
"Sorry," Tomoyo murmured, "I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"This isn't because of those Clow cards, is it?" Sonomi murmured softly.  
  
"No," Tomoyo answered by reflex, only to look at her mom in surprise. "You know about them?" she squeaked.  
  
Sonomi had a pained expression, "Your mother isn't completely blind."  
  
Before Tomoyo could try to form a reply, they heard a sweep of wings, and looked up to see Mei-Lin looking down at them. She hovered there on her flaming wings, them was gone in the direction Li had fled.  
  
"Hope Li had enough of a head start," Tomoyo murmured.  
  
Moments later, Sakura bounded in using the Jump card, looking just a bit singed. "We've got to go after her, protect Li!" she exclaimed.  
  
Tomoyo could feel the Witchblade retracting, forming the silvery wrist band again. "He's already gone," she said to Sakura softly. "He told me to tell you that he'll be back when he can, he's sorry," she paused, "and he loves you."  
  
"You just let him go?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo in surprise.  
  
Tomoyo sighed softly, "There wasn't much choice, Sakura. His power is out of control, a danger to himself and others."  
  
It was obvious that Sakura was angry, holding her temper in. "Fly," she cried, and on white wings she was gone, Kero following behind her. 


	5. Chapter Four

Cardcaptor Sakura/ Witchblade: Part Four  
  
Tomoyo looked up, her black hair flowing around her face as Sakura simply flew away. Part of her wanted to run after her, to try to comfort her friend's pain, but she held herself back. 'We're both too hurt,' she mused, 'the wound hurts too much.'  
  
Telling poor Li that Sakura didn't love her had nearly killed her, then what she had to say to Sakura later... It hadn't been easy for Tomoyo. Not easy at all.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sonomi asked, her hand resting gently on Tomoyo's shoulder. She looked up at her mother, her eyes dark with a kind of grief. Not a new pain, but instead finally accepting a difficult truth.  
  
"No," Tomoyo said softly, "but I will be."  
  
Sonomi nodded, accepting that. She didn't ask any questions, just gently guided Tomoyo into the building, to one of the rooms that was still intact. One of the blonde maids stepped up, "Would you like some tea, ma'am?"  
  
"Please," Sonomi nodded, and she and Tomoyo sat down together at one of the couches.  
  
"So you knew about the Clow Cards?" Tomoyo found herself asking her the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"For a while," Sonomi nodded. She smiled wryly, "I wondered about all the odd things that happened, but mostly I shrugged it off. At least, until I found one of your video tapes."  
  
Tomoyo visibly winced. "I though I hid them pretty well," she sighed softly. One of the maids poured them each a cup of tea, and Tomoyo smiled up at her, "Thank you."  
  
"I think some kind of emergency had come up," Sonomi explained, "and you had left a tape in the machine. I hit play, and..." she shrugged.  
  
Natsuki stepped into the room quietly, giving them each a nod. She hadn't changed her shirt, the side still showing the rip and blood stain from Li's strike. Oddly, she wasn't wearing her shades, the pair visibly tucked into her breast pocket. "Just the living room was damaged," she reported, "the rest of the house seems fine."  
  
"Thank you," Tomoyo smiled, thinking about what she had felt when she had accidentally healed her bodyguard. 'She cares so deeply,' Tomoyo mused, blushing faintly, 'but for who?'  
  
"You're welcome," and Natsuki's face lit up with a smile. She paused, "I'd like to stick around if you don't mind, in case they come back."  
  
Sonomi gestured to a comfy chair, "Grab a seat."  
  
A soft chuckle, and Natsuki answered, "I'd rather stand, honestly."  
  
Sonomi rolled her eyes at that, but didn't comment on it otherwise. She looked over at the silvery bracelet on Tomoyo's wrist, "So what is that, and where did you get it?"  
  
"It's called the Witchblade," and Tomoyo smiled suddenly as she added, "and I really did buy it on ebay." Quietly, Tomoyo began to explain what she had learned about it, as well as what she, Sakura and Kero had guessed at.  
  
"A ancient mystical weapon that's been carried by women heroes down through the ages," Sonomi summed it up, looking at the bracelet thoughtfully.  
  
"It chose well this time," Natsuki said quietly.  
  
Tomoyo looked over at her in surprise, but Natsuki's face was unreadable. She calmly gazed out the window, ready to move if anything should happen. 'Did I imagine that?' Tomoyo found herself wondering.  
  
"What do I do now?" Tomoyo asked quietly, not realizing she had spoken aloud.  
  
Sonomi smiled wryly, "Hopefully things will be clearer in the morning."  
  
Tomoyo looked up in surprise, seeing the red gold sky of the sunset outside. 'The day went by so fast,' she thought wonderingly. Sonomi gently helped her up out of her seat, and after a gentle kiss on the cheek they both retired to bed.  
  
The sun came up the next morning, and the sounds of hurried construction rang through the sprawling building. Natsuki shook her head admiringly, 'How did Sonomi manage to get them started that fast?' A full fledged construction crew was rebuilding the roof, and in a few hours they were already half way done.  
  
"Good morning," Sonomi nodded to her as she supervised the workers. Natsuki took a closer look at the construction team and realized they were all women.  
  
"Good morning," Natsuki nodded in return. Quietly, she asked her, "Would you like me to go wake up Tomoyo?"  
  
"Let her sleep," Sonomi said quietly. "She's had a rough few days, I think," she added. They watched the construction silently a few minutes before Sonomi asked her, "How much do the maids and bodyguards know?"  
  
Natsuki didn't pretend not to understand what the question was about. "Most of us who were assigned to Tomoyo knew that something was going on," she admitted.  
  
Sonomi smiled wryly, "And you didn't tell me because?"  
  
"Loyalty to Tomoyo, I guess," Natsuki answered simply. A soft laugh and she added, "And who would have believed us anyway?"  
  
Sonomi blinked, then began to laugh softly, "Good point." She shook her head, "If I hadn't seen that video, I don't know if I would have believed it myself."  
  
"If I hadn't seen it myself," Natsuki agreed. Sonomi looked at her questioningly, "Tomoyo asked us to drop of her camper at the school, then leave her. I was a bit concerned, so I slipped back just in time to see her friend battling a living shadow."  
  
Sonomi began to walk, gesturing for Natsuki to follow her. "Guarding Tomoyo, and to a degree myself, is going to be more dangerous from now on because of this," she said quietly, "I want you to let the other guards know that if the risk is too great for them I'll release them without penalty and with a good recommendation."  
  
"I'll pass that along," Natsuki nodded.  
  
"And you?" Sonomi asked, "Will you be staying on?"  
  
"Of course," Natsuki seemed surprised by the question.  
  
A little smile teased at Sonomi's lips, "I'm glad."  
  
Tomoyo came stumbling down the hallway, her hair sticking up wildly. "Good morning Mother, Natsuki," she mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me," Natsuki murmured, following behind Tomoyo at a respectful distance.  
  
'Interesting, very interesting,' Sonomi thought, watching Natsuki with Tomoyo. 


	6. Chapter Five

Cardcaptor Sakura/ Witchblade: Part Five  
  
Yue's wings swept up and around him as he looked over at Natsuki, asking Tomoyo suspiciously, "Are you certain that she's trustworthy?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "She's fine."  
  
Natsuki just kept quiet, leaning up against a wall and looking around her cautiously. Her stance made it quite clear that if anyone made a move towards Tomoyo, she'd act.  
  
A slight smile tugged at the blue haired man's lips as Yue said, "An interesting situation that you've gotten yourself into."  
  
"Tell me about it," Tomoyo groaned.  
  
Natsuki smiled slightly herself. Her shades slid down a bit to reveal her eyes as she asked him simply, "The Witchblade?"  
  
Yue nodded regally, "Indeed." He took a deep breath as he admitted, "I sorry that I can't tell you much more than Kero did. It is alive as well as quite intelligent, and is very powerful. As far as I know it can not be removed unless by the death of it's wielder, and it's strength directly relates to the will power of it's wearer."  
  
"Right," Tomoyo nodded. She looked away shyly, as if she wanted to ask something else, but couldn't quite get up the nerve.  
  
A smiling Natsuki shook her head slightly, before asking him, "How's Sakura?"  
  
A smiling Tomoyo shot her a grateful look, a bit of blush to her cheeks, before turning back to hear Yue's answer.  
  
"She misses you," Yue smiled, his wings sweeping around him as he began to change. A soft glow, and Yukito said gently, "I think she'd like to see you, too."  
  
A soft clearing of the throat and Toya walked into the living room of the apartment that he and Yukito had been sharing for the past few years. The two young men were very obviously a couple, though Tomoyo had never heard Sakura say anything about it. 'She can be so blind sometimes,' she to herself thought wearily.  
  
"So how did the consultation go?" Toya asked as he set a tray of snacks on the table.  
  
"Nothing new, I'm afraid," Yukito shrugged.  
  
"You know what Yue said?" Tomoyo asked curiously?  
  
A smiling Yukito nodded firmly, "I'm proud to say that he and I are much more aware of each other these days."  
  
"I'm sure someone will explain that," Natsuki said, picking up a cookie and munching on it with obvious pleasure.  
  
"Yue and Yukito are two separate beings in one body," Toya shrugged, "and originally Yukito was completely unaware of Yue's existence."  
  
"That can't have been pleasant," Natsuki looked at Yukito sympathetically.  
  
Both Toya and Yukito looked towards her thoughtfully, and again Tomoyo was struck by how sharp her bodyguard could be. 'I didn't even consider all the problems Yukito had until later,' she thought to herself ruefully.  
  
Toya smiled over at Tomoyo, "Sakura's been talking about you. I think her pride is the only thing holding her back from calling you."  
  
"Do you think she'd mind my coming over to see her?" Tomoyo asked hopefully.  
  
Yukito beamed, "I'm sure she's love it."  
  
Tomoyo and Natsuki soon left together, leaving two very thoughtful young men in their wake. There were a few moments of silence when Yukito said softly, "You noticed how Natsuki watched over Tomoyo?"  
  
Toya nodded thoughtfully, "But she's her bodyguard, right?"  
  
Yukito shook his head, "No, I think there's something more there..."  
  
Outside, Natsuki held the car door open, and Tomoyo climbed into the passenger side even at Natsuki went around to slip behind the driver's seat. "Thank you for letting me ride up front with you," Tomoyo smiled at her.  
  
"It would be safer for you in back," Natsuki reminded her, and Tomoyo just rolled her eyes in reply. "So where to?" she asked.  
  
"First, the bakery," Tomoyo said firmly.  
  
"Bakery?" Natsuki was a bit surprised as she pulled the out into traffic. She navigated the streets with practiced ease, looking for the nearest bake shop.  
  
"Bakery," Tomoyo nodded. She smiled slightly, "Sakura has a real weakness for cake, so we'll pick one up before we go over as a peace offering."  
  
"Hmm, cake," Natsuki chuckled softly.  
  
They cruised through the afternoon traffic, and Natsuki smoothly slid them into the first available parking space by the shop. She almost jumped out of the car before going around to gentlemanly open Tomoyo's door for her.  
  
"You really don't have to do that," Tomoyo pointed out with a smile.  
  
Natsuki smiled back, "Just humor me, then."  
  
They went inside together, then Natsuki hung back a bit to give Tomoyo a bit of space, and to keep an eye on the whole place. Tomoyo looked through the cases of cakes thoughtfully before finally deciding on a particular cake. It was carefully wrapped and they were getting ready to go when there was a jingle from the doorbell.  
  
The young man burst in to the shop, a gun in his shaking hands as he cried to the shop owner, "Give me all the money in your till." The girl behind the counter screamed, and the man accidentally pulled the trigger!  
  
For Tomoyo, it was like the world around her went into slow motion. The Witchblade enfolded her hand and climbed up her arm even as she cried to Natsuki, "Get him!" She dropped the boxed cake to the floor, then reached out to catch the bullet, snatching it right from midair and crushing it in her silver gauntleted hand.  
  
Even as she moved, Natsuki jumped the young man and pulled the gun away from him. She swiftly rolled him onto his belly even as she wrenched his arms behind him, holding him captive until the police arrived.  
  
The only problem was explaining what happened to the crushed bullet, and Natsuki quickly came up with an answer for that. Blaming it on the cheap gun worked, and soon the police took the man, his gun and the crunched bullet away.  
  
"Your cake was wrecked when you dropped it," the counter girl smiled, "so here you go." She presented them a fresh cake before adding, "I won't tell anyone what happened." She looked in admiration at Natsuki, and the bodyguard blushed faintly.  
  
"Don't ever do that again," Natsuki blurted as they walked to the car. She held the door for Tomoyo, then climbed in the other side. "If he had gotten a second shot," Natsuki shook her head.  
  
"But he didn't," Tomoyo smiled, "thanks to you." She paused a moment before adding, "I think we made a pretty good team in there."  
  
Natsuki saw the excited twinkle in Tomoyo's eyes and groaned. "I'm doomed," she muttered, and Tomoyo laughed.  
  
As their car smoothly drove away from the curb Tomoyo looked over to smirk at Natsuki, "It looks like you made a conquest."  
  
Natsuki blushed charmingly, "She's not my type, thanks."  
  
Tomoyo looked thoughtful, "So what is your type?"  
  
Natsuki weighed a few possible answers before rejecting them all. "I guess that will just have to stay a mystery," she smiled. 


	7. Chapter Six

Cardcaptor Sakura/ Witchblade: Part Six

The trip to the house was a quiet one, Tomoyo looking nervously at the cake she held in her lap. Natsuki kept her eyes on the road, letting her think in peace. They pulled up to the little house, Natsuki got out and went around to open Tomoyo's door.

"Thanks," the dark haired young woman said quietly. Tomoyo looked at the brightly colored little house and gulped nervously, her hands shaking slightly as she held the cake. She turned to look up appealingly at Natsuki.

"It'll be all right," Natsuki smiled down at her as she rested her hand on her shoulder, "I can come up with you, if you wish."

"Please," Tomoyo smiled greatfully.

They walked up the sidewalk together, Natsuki thinking about what an odd looking pair they likely made. Her dressed in her dark suit, severely straight hair and dark shades, and Tomoyo dressed casually but stylishly beside her.

They rang the doorbell and a older man opened up the door. Looking at him, Natsuki decided that you could describe him in just one word: nice. A engaging smile, merry eyes, and a relaxed demeanor finished off the picture.

"Hello, Mr. Kinomoto. Is Sakura home?" Tomoyo asked.

He smiled at them cheerfully, "I'll go get her." He turned to call up the stairs, "Sakura! Tomoyo is here!"

"I'll be right down," they heard her cry, and a few moments later Sakura almost ran down the stairs. A bit of a flush was on her cheeks, and she looked at Tomoyo anxiously.

"I come bearing cake," Tomoyo said, nervously holding up the box.

"I'll leave you alone," Sakura's father smiled as he walked inside.

Sakura looked up at her nervously, and Natsuki realized that dressed as she was she may have looked a bit imposing. She took her sunglasses off and put them in her black suit's breast pocket, then gave Sakura a smile.

"Miss Kinomoto, I don't think we've been formally introduced. My name's Natsuki," and she offered her hand to be shaken.

Sakura took it as she squeaked out, "It's nice to meet you." She gave Tomoyo a inquiring glance, and Tomoyo smiled back reassuringly.

"She knows," Tomoyo answered her simply. She paused before asking, "Do you think we could go up to your room?"

"Oh!" Sakura blushed again, "I'm sorry. Come on up."

The three of them went upstairs, and as Sakura opened up the door a little, almost teddy bear looking creature zipped out of hiding loudly declaring, "I smell cake!" He got a good look at Natsuki and blurted out, "Uh oh."

"It's all right, Kero," Tomoyo reassured him, "she's a friend."

Kero looked up at Natsuki and said, "I remember you, from when things went crazy at the mansion." He nodded thoughtfully, "Nice job protecting Tomoyo."

Natsuki accepted the compliment gracefully, "Thank you."

"Have you heard anything from Li?" Sakura asked Tomoyo tentatively. "He called me, but it was pretty disjointed," she sighed worriedly, "it was almost like there were two of him, one arguing with the other."

"No," Tomoyo shook her head, adding, "I'm sorry."

The two girls hesitated, looking at each other nervously. Sighing slightly Natsuki gave Kero a glance and asked, "Why don't you take you piece of cake, and we'll go where you can tell me a bit more about the Witchblade?"

He hesitated, and Natsuki shot a pointed glance at Tomoyo and Sakura. Kero quickly got it, "That's a good idea. Let's go."

They settled down out in the hallway, and Natsuki quietly said to Kero, "Let's give them some time to talk."

"Very good idea," Kero nodded. The mini-lion looked at her curiously, "So what do you need to know about the Witchblade?"

"Actually, we already talked to Yue about it," Natsuki admitted.

Kero laughed softly, "Just an excuse to get us out of there, huh?"

"Pretty much. Tomoyo will figure it out, of course," Natsuki shrugged. She looked at the bedroom door thoughtfully, "How long has Tomoyo...?"

"For as long as I've known her," Kero said sadly. He looked thoughtful, "From little things she's said, I think Tomoyo's felt that way about Sakura for almost as long as she's known her."

Natsuki winced visibly before picking up her slice of cake and cutting off a fork full. "That can't have been easy," she said.

Kero nodded, eating some of his cake. They heard footsteps, and Sakura's father came up the stairs. Kero instantly went into his stuffed toy impersonation, and Mr. Kinomoto smiled impishly, "Hello, Keroberos." He then looked at Natsuki curiously.

"Natsuki," she offered her hand to be shaken and whimsically said, "Tomoyo's current bodyguard, chauffeur, and general aide de camp."

"Nice to meet you, Natsuki," and with that he ambled up the hallway.

"He knows," Natsuki said to Kero once he was gone.

"Yes," the fluff-ball agreed. Kero paused thoughtfully, "Not quite from the start, but pretty quickly. He asked me not to tell Sakura, though."

"Tomoyo's feelings about Sakura," Natsuki ask thoughtfully as she came back to their first discussion, "do you think Li knew?"

"Li's many things," Kero said darkly, "but stupid isn't one of them. I'd say it's a good bet he knew. Why do you ask?"

"Some things he said back at the mansion," Natsuki said cautiously.

"Some of that was the Darkness talking," Kero said, "but not all of it."

Natsuki remembered the look on Tomoyo's face when she came back from her fight with Li, the pain in her eyes. 'Something happened to her out there, but what?" she wondered.

"You're not exacly neutral about Tomoyo, are you?" Kero asked her quietly.

Thankfully, Sakura's bedroom door opened up before Natsuki had to answer that question. Tomoyo and Sakura stepped out, talking together.

"I wish you could stay longer," Sakura said to Tomoyo quietly.

"Sorry," Tomoyo smiled, "but I promised my mom I'd be home early, tonight."

Natsuki sprung to her feet, walking downstairs along with Tomoyo and Sakura. She hung back to let them talk a bit without being overheard.

"I've missed you," Sakura said at the doorway, pulling Tomoyo into a hug. "Let's not fight like this again," and a few tears glittered in her eyes.

Natsuki left them there to talk, walking down to stand by the waiting car. Tomoyo joined her a few minutes later, Natsuki smoothly opened the door for her, and they were off.

They drove silently for a few moments, then Natsuki ventured, "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine," Tomoyo answered, her voice shaking. Natsuki looked over to see tears glistening in Tomoyo's eyes, as the young woman softly said, "We're right back to where Sakura's completely unaware about how I feel about her."

Tomoyo fought back the tears, tried to stem the tide, but she just couldn't. Natsuki gently pulled her over, and let her sob against her shoulder, murmuring the sort of things that you say to someone who's crying.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," Natsuki said quietly, knowing that the sobbing girl probably couldn't even hear her words, "not ever again."


	8. Chapter Seven

Cardcaptor Sakura/ Witchblade: Part Seven  
  
Tomoyo finally pulled back from Natsuki's arms before smiling up at her weakly. The teen's eyes were red rimmed, and she reached up to wipe the remaining tears away. "Thank you," she said quietly, "I don't normally break down like that."  
  
"Ever since you got the Witchblade," Natsuki nodded to the silvery wristband on Tomoyo's wrist, "you've been on a bit of a roller coaster. It makes sense that once things slowed down a bit, it would all start to catch up to you." Natsuki started the car up, and they smoothly moved away from the side of the road and back onto the way home.  
  
"Guess so," Tomoyo admitted tiredly, looking out the window at the houses passing by.  
  
Natsuki kept silent, choosing to give Tomoyo a bit of time to recover. Besides, she had her own troubling thoughts to try to deal with. 'I've lost all my professional distance,' she thought to herself grimly. 'I've stopped worrying about her because it's part of my job, and started caring about her,' she sighed.  
  
They reached the mansion fairly quickly, Natsuki going around to open up the passenger's side door. "Thanks," Tomoyo smiled up at her.  
  
"You're welcome," Natsuki answered as she felt a slight flutter in her chest. 'I am in so much trouble,' she thought wryly. They walked into the house together, Tomoyo quietly excusing herself to go up to her room.  
  
"How did things go?" Sonomi asked quietly.  
  
"Right back where they started," Natsuki answered simply.  
  
"Ouch," Sonomi visibly winced, reaching up to run a hand through her short dark hair. Natsuki was looking up towards Tomoyo's room with an odd look on her face, so Sonomi quietly asked her, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm worried that I'm beginning to care too much about Tomoyo," Natsuki admitted softly.  
  
Sonomi surprised her by smiling slightly, "Natsuki, I've researched your background. I know you better than you think and," she walked away, saying over her shoulder, "Tomoyo could certainly do a lot worse than fall for you."  
  
Open mouthed, Natsuki just stood there in surprise while Sonomi sauntered off. She shook her head and went upstairs, leaning up beside Tomoyo's door and waiting there silently. Natsuki touched the sunglasses in her pocket, but left them in there for now.  
  
"Natsuki?" Tomoyo's voice came from inside the bedroom.  
  
"Yes?" Natsuki stood up straight, carefully straightening out her dark colored suit. She ran a hand through her brown hair, wishing she had a comb with her.  
  
"Would you like to come in?" Tomoyo asked her softly.  
  
Natsuki opened the door and stepped inside, turning to close it behind her. Tomoyo had changed her clothes, jeans and a blouse, a jacket laying over a seat nearby. "Planning to go out?" Natsuki asked her curiously.  
  
"That's the idea," Tomoyo smiled slightly. "I was going to sneak out, but I figured that would make you upset," she added.  
  
"And you mother would have kittens." Natsuki noted offhandedly, wondering how many times the young lady had done this in the past.  
  
"There is that," Tomoyo agreed. "Shall we go?" she asked Natsuki.  
  
They went down the drain pipe outside, both feeling like little kids sneaking out of the house without permission. They scampered across the lawn to the street, and Natsuki felt mildly surprised at Tomoyo hailing a passing bus. "Do you always go out like this?" the bodyguard thought, thinking worriedly of all the things that could go wrong.  
  
They hat down together on one of the seats as Tomoyo answered, "Yes." She looked at Natsuki with a little smile, "Relax! You're whole stance nearly screams bodyguard."  
  
Natsuki puffed out a little burst of air, "Easy for you to say." Still, she did manage to calm herself down a bit. The bus traveled into what could barely be called the bad side of town, an industrial district with few shops and businesses.  
  
Tomoyo rang the stop bell for the bus , "We're nearly there." They got off the bus, and Tomoyo led them over to a large building standing nearby, bearing a neon sign of a locket opening up to reveal the picture of a pretty girl inside it. She firmly knocked on the unmarked door, which opened to reveal a dark haired woman.  
  
"Tomoyo, nice to see you again," the woman nodded respectfully. She looked at Natsuki thoughtfully, "Friend of yours?"  
  
"Natsuki, meet Bones," Tomoyo smiled.  
  
Natsuki gave the woman, obviously the place's bouncer, a slight nod of the head. "Nice to meet you," she said with the respect of one professional to another.  
  
Bones waved them in even as she said to Natsuki, "I notice you're carrying a concealed weapon. You'll need to leave it at the bar."  
  
"Got it," Natsuki nodded.  
  
"Do you always carry your gun?" Tomoyo asked Natsuki softly.  
  
"Pretty much," Natsuki smiled. They emerged into a much larger room, and she instantly noticed something: there was not a man in sight.  
  
"Hi there," the woman standing by the entrance way beamed at them, "my name is Hitomi," she bowed slightly, "and welcome to Arisugawa's Locket."  
  
"Hi, Hitomi," Tomoyo waved offhandedly, looking around curiously. "Looks like a busy night. Are any dining tables open?" she asked.  
  
"One or two," Hitomi answered as she looked up at Natsuki. She smiled slightly as she asked, "Who's your handsome friend?"  
  
'Handsome,' Tomoyo thought, looking up at her bodyguard thoughtfully. "Natsuki," she introduced her, then Tomoyo smirked slightly, "what, isn't Millerna keeping you happy?"  
  
Natsuki actually blushed at the handsome comment, unintentionally increasing her cuteness factor. "Shouldn't we head in?" she asked Tomoyo quietly, and the black haired girl gave Hitomi a wave and led her bodyguard inside.  
  
"Don't mind her," Tomoyo laughed, "she's just a flirt." They made their way to the bar, where twin sisters served up the booze. Both blue haired, cat-eyed woman looked good, but one bore a crescent shaped scar on each of her cheeks.  
  
Natsuki reached into her dark suit jacket and drew her pistol from it's concealment. It was set carefully on the top of the bar, "Take good care of it."  
  
"No problem," the unscarred twin picked up the gun professionally, popping out the clip and the bullet in the chamber, putting them all carefully under the bar.  
  
"Thanks Ryouko," Tomoyo smiled, then she turned to the scarred girl, "Minagi, could I have my regular please?"  
  
"Anything for you?" Minagi asked Natsuki as she poured a wine cooler for Tomoyo.  
  
"Coke and rocks only please," Natsuki smiled.  
  
"Bodyguard?" Minagi asked as she put a few ice cubes in a glass and poured Coke over it. Natsuki nodded slightly, and Minagi added, "The Locket's neutral territory, and anyone who breaks that rule has to answer to us and Arisugawa herself."  
  
"Thanks," Natsuki smiled slightly, "but I'll still skip the alcohol." The look that the one called Ryouko gave her was almost respectful as they left the bar and walked over to a empty dining table nearby the dance floor.  
  
They sat there for a few moments, and Natsuki looked up to meet Tomoyo's curious gaze. "It's funny, I've had you following me around for such a long time, but I barely know anything about you," Tomoyo mused, giving the handsome young woman in the dark suit a good looking over.  
  
"Not much to know," Natsuki blushed slightly under her gaze, while quickly considering what to tell her. "I grew up in a little town up north, and got out of there as soon as I could. Went to Tokyo University, and I majored in criminology. Went into the police force, stayed on two years. After I left I joined up with Mrs. Sonomi, and the rest is history," she finished.  
  
Tomoyo got the feeling there was a bit left out of that little recital, but decided not to press. There was a slight catch in her voice when Natsuki had mentioned the police force, some buried pain. 'I wonder what happened to her?' she wondered.  
  
Deciding to change the subject Tomoyo noted, "You weren't very surprised, when you saw Sakura using the Clow cards back at the house."  
  
"Because I saw her using them before," Natsuki shrugged. "Do you remember when you asked us to drop of your camper at the school, then leave you there?"  
  
"Yes," Tomoyo nodded, remembering that first capture that she had filmed.  
  
Natsuki shrugged sheepishly, "I was a bit concerned, so I left the other bodyguards and slipped back just in time to see Sakura battling a living shadow."  
  
"That was pretty neat," Tomoyo laughed. She looked a bit longingly out at the dancing figures, but remained sitting. "I guess you're not going to let me dance?" she looked over at Natsuki entreatingly.  
  
Natsuki nodded apologetically as she explained, "It would be a bit hard for me to protect you dancing out there." She gathered her courage, rising up to offer Tomoyo her hand, "But I could if I was dancing with you."  
  
Tomoyo chuckled softly, taking that hand and rising up as she said, "I'd love to dance with you." They moved out into the crowd, dancing close together to various wild musical numbers, then swaying to the slow ones on into the night.  
  
Author's Note: Another Arisugawa's Locket appearance! For those that don't read that series, Bones is from the online comic strip www.coolcatstudio.com, Hitomi is from Escaflowne the Movie, Ryouko and Minagi are from Tenchi Muyo, and Arisugawa Juri is from Revolutionary Girl Utena. 


	9. Darkness and light

Cardcaptor Sakura/ Witchblade: Darkness and the light.  
  
The cave was by a rocky shore, the waves breaking up against the gray stones. The fog rolled in, covering all that could be seen in a gray white blanket. Inside a young man looked out at the water, lost in his thoughts.  
  
'I can't believe I did that,' Li thought to himself grimly.  
  
The young man had changed, over the past few weeks. Li wore loose, comfortable clothing, chosen for the ability to move in them easily. Plain browns let him blend into the background as his wary eyes scanned the area around him.  
  
Li sat down against the walls of stone, leaning back, as he let himself remember.  
  
All his life, Li had sought something more, some power to make him greater than what he was. The Clow Cards that his ancestor created had seemed to call out to him, and so he took up the training to be a card captor. When his training completed, he went to Tokyo to seek out the Clow Cards, only to meet... her.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura. He saw the red brown hair, the cheerful smile, and the kindness in her eyes. She had already had some of the cards, and sought to capture the rest. They competed, each chasing the Clow Cards, with their companions by their side. Mei-lin helped him, and always by Sakura's side was Tomoyo.  
  
They had acquired the cards, sometimes separately but more often together, and he began to feel something for her. More than friendship, Li grew to care for her, but was hesitant to speak of it. Then the Final Judgment came.  
  
Yukito, whom Li had felt confusing emotions about, transformed into Yue, and challenged him. Taking his cards, filled with confidence, he faced Yue. And lost. Sakura rose up against Yue, battled him... and the cards chose her.  
  
Li had congratulated her, of course. But he was numb with shock. How could this girl, not tied by blood to the legacy of the Clow family, have been chosen? Was he not worthy? Wasn't he good enough? Throughout the transforming of the Clow Cards to the Sakura Cards and the situation with Eriol, these questions haunted him.  
  
He began to study, in his spare time, about the other ancient powers. Even after he and Sakura had pledged together, Li continued to try to discover a power just for himself. He left the city to train in China, and there heard of a legendary power. He researched it when he could, and eventually tracked it down to a cave much like this one.  
  
Li called up the Darkness, let it armor his body, and looked down at it bleakly as he thought, 'I was such an arrogant fool.'  
  
Ignoring the legends of the evil of that power, ignoring the seals that spoke of evil within the cave, he strode inside. And was taken over. The Darkness had filled him, twisting his thoughts and all his deepest feelings, until he knew two things: that he really hated Sakura and Tomoyo, and that they both needed to die.  
  
Li barely remembered his trip back to Japan, only his arrival back home. He held Sakura in his arms, one part wanting to protect her, the Darkness screaming for him to destroy her. When she said they were invited to Tomoyo's, his rage guided him to hold off until then.  
  
But almost as soon as Li and Sakura had arrived, Tomoyo had sensed something. Pulling Sakura aside, Tomoyo summoned the Witchblade against him, a weapon he instantly recognized. Then the roof simply exploded, Mei- lin possessed by the Angelus hovering above them.  
  
The battle was a blur of hatred, as he cursed Sakura and Tomoyo while he lashed out instinctively against the Angelus. Tomoyo drove him from the home, separating him from the Angelus and Sakura, driving him backward from those he could hurt. A sword of shadow formed in his hands, the Witchblade reshaped itself, and they went sword to sword.  
  
Consumed by the shadows and his hatred Li bit out to Tomoyo, "You'll pay, for Sakura loving you more."  
  
Tomoyo ducked his blow, stepped up close to him, and with her bare hand slapped him across the face. Li gazed at her in shock, and he could feel the Darkness falter, his eyes clearing for a moment. Tomoyo spoke to him with complete honesty, and Li could almost feel the pain saying those words caused her, "Sakura doesn't love me."  
  
Li had looked at her silently, the darkness strangely silent around him. "What... am I doing," Li finally said softly, grabbing the sides of his head as he let his armor disappear. Falling to his knees he shook his head, groaning, "What have I done?"  
  
He saw Tomoyo take a step towards him, and the Darkness lashed out at her without Li even thinking about it. "It doesn't like the Witchblade," Tomoyo said even as she fought to restrain the silver weapon on her arm.  
  
Li looked up, his eyes wide with shock as the realization hit him, "And the Clow Cards."  
  
"You've got to leave," he heard Tomoyo sigh, "until you can control this." Li looked up into her eyes as she said, "Otherwise Sakura will never be safe around you."  
  
Li stood up, his brown hair blowing around his face. As he reformed his armor Li saw Tomoyo brace herself for an attack, but instead he extended black wings from his back. "Tell Sakura that I'll be back, once I've gotten this under control," Li said quietly as he met Tomoyo's eyes, "that I love her, and I'm sorry."  
  
"I will," Li heard Tomoyo promise him softly, even as he rose into the sky, then flew away as fast as his ebony wings would carry him.  
  
Softly, looking out at the sea, Li said softly, "I will keep my promise."  
  
He returned to the depths of the cave, settling down by his backpack. Li had found a few clues to the nature of the Darkness, about the three ancient powers. The Angelus, Darkness and Witchblade were three points of an triangle of hatred, each seeking to destroy the others.  
  
They seemed to have existed since pre-history, passed down from generation to generation. The Darkness had been bound to a certain bloodline, a family of men who's hearts had been as black as the Darkness itself. But some years ago, the final wielder of the Darkness had been slain without an heir, and the power had been bound into that cave by powerful magics.  
  
'Magics that I broke going in,' Li thought grimly.  
  
But there was hope in there, as well. If the Darkness could be bound by magic in the cave, it might be vulnerable to other kinds of magic. A spell, powerful enough, might even free Li from the curse, as well as save Mei-lin. That was why he was in England, searching the history of the greatest magicians of that magic-touched island, looking for the greatest magicians of all time.  
  
That's why Li was looking for Merlin...  
  
To be continued! 


	10. Chapter Nine

Cardcaptor Sakura/ Witchblade: Part Nine  
  
Tomoyo stood there with her eyes firmly closed, her black hair blowing around her face. There was an aura of peace about the woman, but also of an deeper awareness, as if she was trying to feel the world around her, not just see it. She had summoned forth the Witchblade, the silvery gauntlet running up her arm to just below her elbow.  
  
The metallic disk flew towards her, and the Witchblade launched forth a lance of steel to cut it down, all without it's wielder even opening her eyes. Tomoyo finally opened up her eyes to look at Natsuki and ask, "Did it work?"  
  
"Five tries, and the 'Blade took them all out," Natsuki said, the business suit clad woman tossing another of the disks up and down in her hand. The bodyguard pushed her brown hair out of her eyes as she muttered, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."  
  
"Thanks," Tomoyo put her other hand on Natsuki's arm, "I know this goes against all your normal instincts."  
  
"And I wasn't looking forward to explaining to your mother how I knocked you out cold if this didn't work," Natsuki chuckled.  
  
"There is that," Tomoyo smiled back. "Watch this," she smiled, and began to concentrate again. The Witchblade twitched, then it's substance flowed up her arm and over her body. In a few moments it had formed a silvery bodysuit, enfolding her from the neck down in a golden mesh while leaving her arms mostly exposed.  
  
Natsuki gulped. The mesh really wasn't all that revealing, but it did closely hug each and every curve of Tomoyo's teenage body. "It... looks good," she managed.  
  
"You think so?" Tomoyo asked, turning her body about, inadvertently showing her sleek bottom to Natsuki. "It could use as few ruffles," she noted.  
  
Natsuki actually chuckled softly, even though she was sweating a bit. "Somehow, I don't see you as the ruffles type," she offered.  
  
Tomoyo smiled back at her, "I guess not." With a thought the Witchblade withdrew to it's bracelet form, revealing the shorts and T-shirt she had been wearing.  
  
"Do you want to go inside for lunch?" Natsuki asked her quietly.  
  
Right on cue, Tomoyo's stomach growled loudly at it's owner. "I guess that answers that," Tomoyo blushed as she fell into step beside the smiling Natsuki. The bodyguard had been a bit quieter than usual today, and Tomoyo wondered what she was thinking about. 'Or if she's thinking about what I am,' she thought wryly.  
  
Tomoyo couldn't seem to get last night's visit to the Locket out of her mind. From Hitomi's comment that Natsuki was handsome, to the way that they had danced together, it all simply refused to leave her thoughts. 'Was she dancing with me just to watch over me,' she wondered, 'or did she ask me to because she wanted to?'  
  
And then there was Sakura. It was strange, but Tomoyo actually felt faintly guilty. It was like she was being disloyal, somehow, to the pretty girl she had been in love with so very, very long. And whom never felt the same way about her, she reminded herself firmly.  
  
'Not that I understand about what I'm feeling for Natsuki,' Tomoyo admitted to herself as the bodyguard held the door open for her. 'All I do know,' she thought, 'is that she makes me feel.. good, somehow. I think she cares, and not just because she's my bodyguard.'  
  
Tomoyo settled into her seat at the lunch table, while Natsuki stood by a window, keeping watch both inside and out. Tomoyo watched her for a moment, looking at the face in profile, before she asked her, "Have you eaten anything yet?"  
  
Natsuki smiled, "No, not yet. I was going to grab something later."  
  
"Would you like to join me?" Tomoyo asked her, waving to the empty seat right beside her. More softly, "I'm sure you can guard me just as well from there."  
  
Natsuki hesitated a moment, but she saw the clear entreaty in Tomoyo's dark eyes. "Sure," she smiled, "I'd love to." She sat down in the seat beside Tomoyo's, and then set about loading up her own plate from the selection of luncheon dishes.  
  
"Thanks," Tomoyo said, the she sighed softly as she looked around the large, mostly empty dining room. "I really hate eating alone," she muttered softly.  
  
"You mother left for her business conference this morning, didn't she?" Natsuki asked her sympathetically. It couldn't be easy, being the daughter of such a successful business woman, one who had to be away so often.  
  
"Yeah," Tomoyo nodded, a faint blush on her cheeks. She couldn't believe what her mother had said to her just before she left.  
  
Whenever Sonomi was going to be gone for a week or more, Tomoyo tried to be up in time to say good-bye. But this time was a bit unusual. Tomoyo had walked her to her limo, but Sonomi had paused before climbing inside.  
  
Sonomi had looked steadily into Tomoyo's eyes as she said, "Natsuki is a good woman, you know. One of the best."  
  
Tomoyo blinked a few times, wondering where her mother was going with this. "Yes, she is," she could readily agree with that.  
  
Sonomi sighed, realizing that Tomoyo was not getting her point. "If I thought I had a chance with her," she said, "I'd take a shot myself. But it seems she has her eye on someone else," she said, giving Tomoyo a very significant look.  
  
That time, Tomoyo got it. Her eyes widened, "You mean.."  
  
Sonomi nodded gravely. The limo door was opened, then she turned back with a little smile, "You know, I am going to be gone for at least a week." A pause, "It might give you a chance to.. get to know each other better."  
  
Before a stunned Tomoyo could even form a response to that, Sonomi was inside the limo and gone, her tail lights glowing as they drove off.  
  
'Did mom really imply that she thought... that Natsuki and I should...' Tomoyo thought, looking down at her plate nervously. She looked up, to see Natsuki looking at her quizzically, a little smile on the bodyguard's face.  
  
'She sure is cute when she blushes,' Natsuki noted. She decided to look down at her meal again, to give the girl some time to regain her composure. 'I wonder what she's thinking about that's making her blush?' she thought.  
  
After a few moments of early silent eating Natsuki quietly asked her, "Do you go out to that night club very often?"  
  
"Yes, actually," Tomoyo felt happy to be back to a safe topic.  
  
"Good," Natsuki smiled back at her gently as she said, "if you don't mind, I'd like to come along with you the next time you go." At Tomoyo's questioning gaze she softly added that, "I really had a good time last night."  
  
"So did I," Tomoyo answered, looking at Natsuki directly.  
  
"Even when I took all your dances?" Natsuki asked her with a little smile.  
  
Tomoyo actually laughed a bit, "You dance divinely."  
  
They were sitting quite close at the table, and Tomoyo found herself leaning a bit closer to Natsuki even as the bodyguard leaned closer towards her. They drew close, and maybe they might have even kissed each other when...  
  
... a maid bustled in with a cart full of soft drinks.  
  
The two jerked apart, gazing at each other wide-eyed. With a sudden gesture Natsuki pushed herself away from the dining table, tossing a hurried, "excuse me," over her shoulder as she all but ran right out of the room.  
  
Tomoyo gazed after her in shock for a moment, then got out of her chair and ran right after her. "Natsuki," she cried to the trotting bodyguard.  
  
The bodyguard slowed, then she stopped, letting Tomoyo catch up to her. Natsuki kept her back turned to Tomoyo as she softly said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Tomoyo asked her softly.  
  
Natsuki turned to her, her eyes dark. Tears glittered in her eyes as she softly said, "I nearly kissed you in there."  
  
Tomoyo smiled slightly, "And that's bad because?"  
  
Natsuki blinked at her, "I'm your bodyguard, I'm not supposed to have feelings for the person I'm trying to protect..."  
  
Tomoyo looked up at the older woman steadily, "I'm glad you have feelings for me." She smiled at her wryly, "I thought I was all alone in the having feelings department."  
  
"This is such a mess," Natsuki muttered softly.  
  
"Maybe," Tomoyo agreed with her readily, "but there's no way we're going to figure this out if either of us runs away."  
  
Natsuki had to smile at that, "You could be right."  
  
"Oh, I'm always right," Tomoyo said with a airy wave.  
  
"Wouldn't go that far," Natsuki commented. The two women headed down the hallway together, talking softly.  
  
To be continued... 


	11. Chapter Ten

Cardcaptor Sakura/ Witchblade: Part Ten  
  
The rocky shore was almost silent, only the sound of waves crashing in the distance could be heard. From out of the sky she descended, fiery wings dancing around her slim form. She walked into the cave, her wings folding backward, and took a look around.  
  
The remnants of where a fire once burnt, and shallow depression left in the sand were all the signs remaining that a human being had once rested there. But something else hung in the air, the essence of whom had been here.  
  
"Li," Mei-Lin softly murmured, her eyes glowing with an intense inner fire. The Angelus was burning within her, taking over both her body and soul, driving her ever onward in her quest to find and destroy the Darkness.  
  
The Darkness, who was within her cousin, Li.  
  
Behind those fiery eyes a little girl fought onward, striving to free herself from the power that consumed her, but it was held silent. Only the needs and drives of the Angelus drove her onward, and all of Mei-Lin's protests came to nothing.  
  
Mei-Lin walked out of the cave, her eyes flickering as she saw the tall woman dressed in black and red standing there at the exit, waiting for her. A hood fully concealed her face, and she carried with her a long spear as a weapon.  
  
"Get out of my way," Mei-Lin said, surprised at how rusty her voice sounded. She hadn't needed to speak often, since her transformation.  
  
The woman's voice was unfamiliar to her as she said softly, "Angelus, I am here to offer you my help in your hunt."  
  
"There's nothing you can say or do that could possibly help me," Mei- Lin answered coldly, silently amused by the double meaning in the statement. She couldn't help Mei-Lin or the Angelus that controlled her...  
  
"I know what the Darkness came here seeking," the woman said simply, "and I know where he's going, now that he's found it."  
  
The Angelus moved so fast, the woman had no chance to react, appearing directly in front of her. Her voice came out in a deadly purr as she said to her, "If you are lying to me, you will suffer long in regretting it."  
  
"I would not lie to you ma'am," and there was a quaver to her voice as she continued on, "I am of the Magdelena!"  
  
"Where is he?" Mei-Lin asked dangerously.  
  
"He's returning to Japan," she answered her fearfully, "to attempt a most dangerous magic against the Witchblade!"  
  
The Angelus nodded thoughtfully. She stepped away from the woman who called herself Magdelena, her wings stretching out once more. Without a word of thanks or farewell, she was up in the air and then gone.  
  
She watched the skies, waiting until she was absolutely sure that the Angelus was gone. She shimmered softly, the robes disappearing as a much shorter woman appeared in her place. Softly she muttered, "Li, you are so going to owe me for that one."  
  
And with that, the woman who had once, in a previous life, been called Merlyn turned around and went back into her cave...  
  
Natsuki looked in the long bedroom mirror once again, adjusting her clothes nervously. The suit was still a black one, but a bit more of a casual cut than her normal bodyguard suits were. It also was tailored to make her curves just a bit more visible, though at that moment Natsuki was really wondering if that had been such a good idea.  
  
"Does this look good?" she turned around to nervously ask the blonde haired maid who was sitting on the bed behind her.  
  
"You look fine," Yuriko gently reassured her friend with a smile. They had first met right after Natsuki was hired, and hit it off almost immediately, It helped that neither one was the other's type, so romance never complicated the relationship.  
  
"Maybe I should try wearing a skirt," Natsuki fretted, turning all around and looking at her reflection critically.  
  
"You know you look terrible in a skirt," Yuriko reminded her.  
  
"I know, but..." Natsuki trailed off, shaking her head. "I just want tonight to be special, I guess," she muttered softly.  
  
"It's your first official date with Tomoyo," Yuriko smiled, "of course it will be special." Under her breath she added, "Took you two long enough."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Natsuki raised her eyebrow challengingly.  
  
"I mean," Yuriko said with a sly smile, "you have not been unsubtle in your interest in your pretty young charge, my friend."  
  
Natsuki went pale, "You can't be serious."  
  
"Oh, yes I am," Yuriko smirked. She looked thoughtful, "I even seem to remember Mrs. Sonomi asking around about you."  
  
"Oh, god," Natsuki muttered.  
  
"If it helps any, I think she approves of you," Yuriko added.  
  
"It does help," Natsuki blew out her breath with a soft sigh. She reached up to run her hand through her long hair, wishing for a second that she had just gotten it cut earlier. "Was I really that obvious?" she finally just had to ask her.  
  
Yuriko just smirked in reply.  
  
Natsuki sweatdropped.  
  
At about the same time in another part of the mansion Tomoyo was just finishing a phone call. "Yes, mother I did ask her out," she smiled.  
  
"Did she say yes or no?" Sonomi asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, of course she said yes. Or this call would have been a lot more tearful right about now," Tomoyo answered cheerfully. She looked up to check the time and said, "Natsuki will be picking me up for dinner soon."  
  
"Good luck," Sonomi offered cheerfully before they said their farewells.  
  
Tomoyo felt a lot better once she put the phone down. Her mother had been just the right combination of enthusiastic and reassuring to steady her nerves. It was also quite clear that she approved of her daughter going out with Natsuki, which was a bit of a relief.  
  
Yes, Sonomi had encouraged Tomoyo before she left, but still...  
  
Tomoyo hesitated, her hand resting on top of the phone, then she firmly pulled it away. Part of her wanted to call Sakura up and ask for her advice, but the wiser part of her nature prevailed. She didn't even know how Sakura would take the idea of Tomoyo going out with a woman!  
  
She reached up to settle her short dark hair, then stopped to look in the mirror again. She had picked this dress out carefully, a simple long black number, strapless and body hugging. Despite being very tempted, she hadn't even added any bows or ruffles, remembering Natsuki saying that Tomoyo wasn't a ruffles person.  
  
Something caught the light, and with deeply mixed feelings Tomoyo looked down at the slim silver wristband that contained the Witchblade. The mystic weapon had complicated her life a great deal since she had acquired it, and she still couldn't remove it. But on the other hand, if it hadn't come into her life she wondered if she would have ever become aware of how strongly Natsuki felt about her.  
  
That first battle, when the Witchblade had healed Natsuki's wound. Warmth, caring, kindness all had poured through Tomoyo from Natsuki, and only now did she understand that those emotions had actually been directed at her.  
  
'Thank you,' she thought at the Witchblade warmly.  
  
There was a sense of surprise from the weapon, then in an amused tone the Witchblade answered her,   
  
A soft knock on the door startled her from her revere, and Tomoyo walked over to answer it. She pulled the door open and smiled happily at Natsuki.  
  
The taller woman looked elegantly butch in her suit, her long brown hair flowing down her back. Natsuki smiled at Tomoyo gently, "Milady, I believe we have a dinner appointment?"  
  
Natsuki spoke to her clearly, but it took a great deal of effort to keep her voice that steady. Tomoyo somehow looked both refined but also quite sexy in the body hugging black dress that she was wearing so very, very well. She was so badly distracted by the overall nice-ness of the view that she barely caught her answer.  
  
"You look marvelous," Tomoyo took Natsuki's arm gently. She suddely felt less nervous when she saw her gulp, and realized that she was nervous, too.  
  
"So do you," Natsuki softly answered, leading Tomoyo down the hall. She smiled slightly as she admitted, "I thought my heart was going to stop when you opened that door."  
  
Tomoyo laughed warmly, "Charmer."  
  
They went out the front door together, where a very nice vehicle awaited them. It wasn't one that Tomoyo had seen before, a little red sports car that looked just right for going to town in. Softly she asked Natsuki, "Where did this come from?"  
  
"Europe," Natsuki smirked, gentlemanly opening up the passenger side door and gently helping Tomoyo climb inside.  
  
"I kind of guessed that," Tomoyo smiled back, watching Natsuki settle behind the seat like she was born to sit there.  
  
"It's mine," Natsuki admitted, "a present I bought myself with my last bonus."  
  
"It suits you," Tomoyo smiled as she looked over at Natsuki warmly, makig the other woman blush in the dim twilight.  
  
The car started up smoothly, and they coasted down the long driveway then out into the evening traffic. "Thank you," Natsuki managed after taking a moment to recover. "I hope you don't mind," she said quietly, "but I thought we could go out to the Locket again tonight."  
  
Tomoyo smiled slightly, "Why?"  
  
Natsuki kept her eyes on the road as she softly said, "Because I think I want to dance with you all night again."  
  
"I'd love to," Tomoyo gently lay her hand over Natsuki's.  
  
To be continued... 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Cardcaptor Sakura/ Witchblade: Part Eleven  
  
Li watched from the deepest shadows as Tomoyo and Natsuki drove away from her family's mansion. Even this far away from the Witchblade, the Darkness within him screamed out to attack, to unleash all the terrors of the night against them both. He throttled the impulse back mercilessly, knowing that he had to wait.  
  
It was difficult, but the pieces all had to be in place before he moved. He and the Witchblade were here now, but until the Angelus arrived, he could not take action. Even then, there was only a slim chance that his plan would actually work.  
  
But a small chance was better than no chance at all...  
  
Tomoyo shivered slightly in the passenger seat of the sports car.  
  
"Are you all right?" Natsuki asked worriedly, reaching out to gently take her hand. "If it's too cold, I could always put the top up," she offered.  
  
Tomoyo squeezed Natsuki's hand, "It's all right. Just an odd feeling, all of a sudden."  
  
"A normal kind of odd, or something like the Witchblade odd?" Natsuki asked her warily, looking about them cautiously.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Tomoyo smiled reassuringly. 'And even if it was,' she thought to herself fiercely, 'I will not let this spoil our date.'  
  
Natsuki smiled back, "If you say so." She focused on her driving again, "I suppose your Mother knows about us dating?"  
  
"Yes, she does. She rather approves of you," Tomoyo said cheerfully. She paused for breath, then added wickedly, "She even told me that if she thought that she had a chance, she would have gone after you herself."  
  
That last remark nearly made Natsuki swerve the responsive car right off the road. "What was that?" the older woman blinked at her in honest surprise. "Mrs. Sonomi was interested in me?" she asked Tomoyo disbelievingly.  
  
"So she says," Tomoyo shrugged.  
  
"I ever even noticed," Natsuki admitted. She gave Tomoyo a little smile, "I guess I was too caught up in you to notice her."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," Tomoyo smiled happily.  
  
The sports car reached the city's industrial district in record time, and eventually they came up to the converted warehouse where Asrisugawa's Locket was located. Natsuki got out first before quickly going around to open up Tomoyo's door for her. Linking their arms together, they proudly walked up to the front door together.  
  
Bones waved them on inside, and a short trip down a darkened hallway later they entered into the Locket itself. "The table you reserved is ready," Hitomi beamed at them, swiftly waving over a waitress to serve them.  
  
May lead them over to a corner table, nearer to the library than the dance floor, the perfect place to talk and eat. "Would you like menus," she smiled, "or try the special? Sasami makes different things every night, but they're always good."  
  
Natsuki looked a question over to Tomoyo, who nodded slightly. "We'll take two specials, and whatever wine would go best with it," she ordered.  
  
"I'll be right back," May smiled and was off.  
  
Tomoyo smiled slightly as she asked, "You booked everything for tonight in advance? What would you have done if I had said I had already made plans?"  
  
"Phoned up Arisugawa and apologized to her profusely," Natsuki said with a shrug. She smiled cheerfully, "I'm glad I didn't have to, though."  
  
"To be honest, I was only going to suggest we go here anyway," Tomoyo admitted, and they shared a quiet laugh at that. She looked across the table at Natsuki, feeling pleased at how nervous she was making the handsome older woman.  
  
Natsuki blushed, looking down from the power of Tomoyo's gentle gaze. 'Does she know what those eyes do to me?' she wondered.  
  
They're moment was interrupted by the arrival of the food. May set a plate down in front of each of them, "Here you go. Enjoy!" She produced a bottle of red wine, pouring out some into each of their glasses before leaving quietly.  
  
Natsuki looked down at her plate of food curiously, then over to Tomoyo, "Do you have any idea what this is?"  
  
"Not a clue," Tomoyo stared down at her own plate.  
  
Natsuki cautiously used her fork to deposit some into her mouth, chewing it up carefully. Her face lit up with a smile, "It's good."  
  
They ate quietly, talking a bit and sampling their wine as they gazed into each other's eyes. The conversation roamed throughout their lives, talking about work, play, and many other things. Before either of them realized it, the food was all gone.  
  
"Oh, that was good," Tomoyo sighed happily.  
  
Natsuki laughed softly in agreement, "I'll have to go on an extra mile run in the morning just to work all that off."  
  
A faint blush appeared on Tomoyo's cheeks, imagining Natsuki I skimpy running shorts and top. A smile teased at her lips as she looked at Natsuki, "It was worth it, though."  
  
"Any reason to spend time alone with you," Natsuki said quietly, "would be worth it."  
  
Tomoyo blushed again, looking down and away.  
  
Natsuki smoothly got up out of her chair, offering Tomoyo her hand, "I suppose we could try to work a bit of this wonderful meal off with a dance?"  
  
"I'd love to," Tomoyo chuckled as Natsuki pulled her to her feet with an easy strength.  
  
The first few numbers were fast ones, and Tomoyo found herself noticing again how athletic Natsuki really was. She threw herself into her dancing with all her heart and soul, setting a furious pace that Tomoyo had difficulty keeping up with. The track came to an end, and another song came up, one that was a bit more slower and contemplative.  
  
Natsuki reached out to Tomoyo, drawing her gently close. They moves slowly across the dance floor together, almost waltzing to the song the soft voiced woman standing up on the karaoke stage sang for them all.  
  
"Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars, let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars," the brown haired woman smiled to a blonde sitting near the stage, "in other words, hold my hand, in other words, darling, kiss me."  
  
"Darling, kiss me," Tomoyo echoed, and pulled Natsuki down into a gentle kiss. They swayed together, lips locked, for a few moments, only separating reluctantly. A bit breathlessly Tomoyo said, "Would it be too soon for me to tell you I love you?"  
  
"Probably," Natsuki admitted, "but considering that I started falling for you not long after we first met, I'm glad."  
  
"You've been very patient," Tomoyo chuckled. She smiled slightly as she looked up at Natsuki, "Let's go home, shall we?"  
  
Natsuki blinked as she looked into Tomoyo's eyes. She wasn't entirely sure what she saw in there, but she was suddenly eager to go, "Why not."  
  
They kept the top down on the sports car as the cruised away from the Locket, Tomoyo's hand gently resting over Natsuki's on the gear shift. It was only because the top was down that they survived the sudden attack!  
  
Natsuki saw I the rearview mirror the fire in the sky behind them just in time, swerving the car to avoid the firebolt. She pulled them over to the side of the road even as she asked Tomoyo, "Is that what I think it is?"  
  
The Witchblade had manifested, wrapping itself around Tomoyo's hand. "From the way the 'Blade is reacting, I'd say it's the Angelus," she said as she leapt out of the car, battle ready.  
  
Natsuki had her gun in hand as the flaming winged Mei-Lin appeared above them to demand, "Where is he? Where is the Darkness?"  
  
"Right here," the cool voice said, and Li emerged from the darkness sheathed in his armor.  
  
Natsuki shot a glance over at Tomoyo, "Want to punish them for interrupting our date?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Tomoyo growled.  
  
To be continued...  
  
The characters from the bar Arisugawa's Locket: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri. Bones is from the online comic www.coolcatstudio.com. Hitomi is from Escaflowne the Movie. May is from Hand Maid May. Sasami is from Tenchi Muyo. Finally, the karaoke pair are Maya and Ritsuko from Neon Genesis Evangelion. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Cardcaptor Sakura/ Witchblade: Part Twelve

Fire danced around the Witchblade as Angelus dove from the sky at Tomoyo. Beside her Natsuki quickly turned, her pistol ready, only to see Li visibly struggling with the Darkness that possessed him. 'What on Earth?' she thought.

He focused his will, letting the shadows form into armor, but there was something different going on. Looking into the young man's brown eyes, she realized that they were clear. Li commanded the Darkness, the power no longer controlled him.

Making a fast judgment call she pointed her gun at the sky, but stayed ready to use it. "What's going on?" Natsuki asked him quickly.

"There's a way that Mei-Lin, Tomoyo and I can be free of our burdens," Li said intensely, "but I will need their assistance to cast the necessary spell."

"Tomoyo won't be a problem," Natsuki turned to watch the fierce battle going on between Tomoyo and Mei-Lin, "but the Angelus is going to be a bit more difficult." She took a step towards the battle, then stopped to say, "Li?"

"Yes?" Li answered, only to look into one of the most intense gazes he had ever faced.

"If this is a trick," Natsuki said simply, "I'll kill you. And I'll do my very best to make it a lingering end." With that, she ran towards Tomoyo.

Tomoyo used the Witchblade to parry a fireball even as she threw a bolt of mystical force at the Angelus. 'I wonder why the Darkness isn't joining in, making this a free for all?' she thought, and felt a answering query from the 'Blade itself.

"Tomoyo," Natsuki got near enough to call out to her, "Li claims to have found a way to free the three of you!"

"I'm a little busy right now," Tomoyo smoothly deflected another burst of flame. She saw that Angelus' defense was nearly perfect, handling every energy bolt that she could throw at it. 'Wait a minute,' her eyes widened slightly as the thought hit her, 'energy!' She managed to catch Natsuki's eye and mimed a gun with her hand.

"Right," Natsuki readied her pistol. She waited for the right moment, the Angelus preoccupied by blocking another energy attack, then raised her pistol and fired.

Dodging the energy bolts, Mei-Lin didn't even see it coming. The bullet grazed across the transformed woman's temple, sending her plummeting to the ground. Natsuki reacted quickly, catching the girl before she hit, hissing as she was burned.

"Natsuki," with that worried cry Tomoyo rushed to her side. She could feel the Witchblade wanting to lash out against the other two and firmly controlled it with her will. She laid her gauntlet covered hand on Natsuki's hands, letting her power heal her even as she felt a great rush of emotion. She met Natsuki's eyes and found herself saying, "I love you."

Natsuki smiled down at her before softly saying, "I love you, too."

The strain of controlling the Darkness was visible on his face as Li said, "Enough with the mushy stuff. We have work to do."

Tomoyo stepped away from Natsuki with a great deal of reluctance before turning to Li, "All right Li, what's going on?"

Li smiled grimly, "I went looking for the origins of the three powers, and found an ancient scroll in Britain. It contained a spell, one meant to be used against the three to free the people that they have possessed." He paused, "But I'm not entirely certain what it will do."

"No way," Natsuki said firmly. She smiled down at the startled Tomoyo, "I will not risk you, not when we don't even know what this spell will even do."

"What about Mei-Lin?" Tomoyo said with a slight smile.

Natsuki hesitated, "But she might be able to learn to control the Angelus eventually, just like Li does the Darkness."

"She hasn't so far," Tomoyo smiled wryly. Softly, "I understand you're worried, but I can't leave a friend trapped by this curse, Natsuki."

Natsuki nodded slightly, "I didn't think I could argue you out of it, but I had to try." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at Li, "I'll be ready if this is a trick."

"Thank you," Tomoyo went on tip-toes to kiss Natsuki once, before turning back to Li. "What do I have to do?" she asked him simply.

Li finished drawing a triangular symbol on the ground. "Stand at that corner," he pointed even. He turned to Natsuki, "Could you carry Mei- Lin over there? I don't trust my control over the Darkness enough to do it myself."

Natsuki pulled her coat off, using it to shield her arms as she carried the still burning Mei-Lin over to another point of the triangle. "Done," she reported.

Li took his position and smiled grimly. "All right," he said, "lets do this." There was a loud noise as Natsuki took her safety off, and Li nodded slightly. "I hope you won't need that," he said.

"So do I," Natsuki kept the gun leveled at Li's head.

The words that Li spoke weren't in English, Chinese, Japanese or any other language that Natsuki recognized. They almost sounded like music, a flowing, elegant structure of sound. After a few moments, Tomoyo began to speak the same words, then finally Mei-Lin rose up, her lips chanting along with the others.

The Witchblade gradually began to uncurl from around Tomoyo's arm. She could feel it's panic, and sought to reassure the will of the weapon as much as she could. It hovered there in midair, then began to change, it's shape coming to resemble a human form.

The Darkness howled it's rage at Li's betrayal, but his will was firm. Smoke poured out his mouth and noose, seeping out from his eyes and even his skin to swirl about in the vessel that the Witchblade had become.

The shining, wave of fire rose out of Mei-Lin, and with an anguished cry the Angelus swirled about the other two powers a moment. Two wills drove it onward, but that wasn't quite enough.

"Mei-Lin," Natsuki cried out to her, "you have to help!"

The girl pulled herself to her feet, looking up at the Angelus with pure rage in her eyes. "Go!" she cried out, her will joining with the others.

The Angelus finally surrendered to them, and the three great powers folded together in the center of the circle. There was a extended moment of peace, then all four of them were flung backward by a massive burst of power.

Natsuki recovered first,. being the farthest from the blast, and raised her gun instinctively. Only to lower it again as she gazed in shock at the figure who floated there above the others. "Who are you?" she asked softly.

Her body was defined by the silvery metal of the Witchblade, and within she contained in equal measure the Angelus and Darkness. "I an the One who became Three and is now One once more," she smiled gently, and a wave of healing power touched them all, reviving and restoring them, "and I am a goddess."

"I was right," Li used his sword to push himself shakily to his feet.

Tomoyo was looking up at the glowing figure in confusion, "If the three were all once part of you, why were they trying to destroy one another?"

"To prevent this from happening," she smiled, "they feared losing their independent selves, not realizing each was an aspect of my own self."

Mei-Lin didn't say anything, but if looks could kill...

"I cannot undo the harm done," the goddess said regretfully, "but I will do what I can to make amends." Three glowing orbs of light appeared in front of her, flying forward to float in front of each of the young people.

Li stepped back cautiously from the dark orb, even as the goddess said to him, "This is the power of Shadow, not the Darkness that was once your bane. If you choose to accept this power it will be entirely subject to your will."

Mei-Lin stood her ground as the golden sphere of light stopped in front of her. "This is the power of the Dawn," the goddess explained, "a healing, preserving light rather than the destructive power of the Angelus."

"It's like the Witchblade, isn't it?" Tomoyo looked up at the goddess to ask with a smile.

"Yes," she smiled, "but a lesser weapon, though it could grow to become like that blade, with your guidance." The goddess looked at all three, "These are keyed only to you. If you deny them, they will be gone." With that she began to fade away, "Farewell..."

"Wait," Natsuki cried, but it was too late. She was gone.

"Well," Li looked at the globe of Shadow nervously, "what do we do now?"

Not giving herself too much time to think about it, Tomoyo thrust her hand into the glowing sphere. It faded away, leaving a unadorned silvery wristband on her wrist. "Well, nothing bad happened," she gave the others a smile.

"Are you all right, love?" Natsuki asked her cautiously.

"I'm fine," Tomoyo reassured her.

"Don't scare me like that," Natsuki wrapped her arms gently around Tomoyo, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you now."

Li gazed at the globe of Shadow, trying to sense any evil from it, but he got nothing. "What the hell," he muttered, and thrust his hand into it. The shadow curled about him gently, almost like a cloak, and he smiled in awe and wonder.

Mei-Lin looked at the others like they had lost their minds. "You're mad," she muttered, before looking at the sphere thoughtfully. A tentative touch, and a bird of fire rested on her palms. It took flight, circling about her before shimmering, becoming a golden necklace.

Natsuki smiled slightly, keeping an arm around Tomoyo's shoulders as she looked towards the others. "So what do we do now?" she asked softly.

Cardcaptor Sakura/ Witchblade: Aftermath

Tomoyo smiled slightly, slipping from her sleeping lover's arm to go over to her desk. She looked back at Natsuki with a smile before she flipped open the journal that lay there, picked up her pen, and began to write.

'It's been over a year since Natsuki said those words to the three of us, and a great deal has happened since then,' she wrote, smiling slightly. 'Li chose to remain in Tokyo, and Sakura welcomed him back with open arms. Rather surprisingly, Mei-Lin has also chosen to stay here.'

A soft chuckle, 'Mei-Lin has moved in with Li and Sakura as well. From certain things that both Li and Sakura have said to me, I also suspect that she may be sharing their bed, but I have chosen not to ask for that kind of detail.'

Sonomi walked by the window, and gave Tomoyo a wave from below. 'There's been some developments for my mother as well,' she noted, 'Kaho Mitsuki has recently been visiting here quite regularly, and while mother hasn't said anything, I have my hopes.'

Tomoyo looked back at Natsuki and wrote, 'Soon after we began to officially date Natsuki resigned as my bodyguard, though she is the protector most often with me. Claiming not to want to be a kept woman, Natsuki has established herself as quite the successful private investigator.'

Her wristband caught the light, and Tomoyo added, 'The Blade that I wear has yet to show any sort of freewill. If it has a spirit, it is that of a child, waiting to be taught. I just hope that I and Natsuki can be good parents to this most unusual child!'

'Our lives haven't really settled down, something that I'm thankful for,' Tomoyo wrote down her thoughts, 'and I look forward to continuing to have adventures.' A smile, 'Many more adventures, here with Natsuki beside me.'

She closed the book, satisfied with what she had written so far. Tomoyo slid back into bed, noticing that Natsuki was awake enough to look at her with a drowsy smile. "I love you," Tomoyo kissed her gently.

"Love you too," Natsuki murmured back.

To be continued...!


	14. Afterwards & Notes

Cardcaptor Sakura meets Witchblade

Afterwards

Sara Pezzini nodded to Tomoyo Daidoji, the two women oddly similar yet also very different. She had tracked down Tomoyo from news reports on the 'new' Witchblade, as well as due to a residual link between her and the weapon.

"So your new blade isn't intelligent?" Sara asked curiously as they drank tea, Tomoyo's bodyguard slash girlfriend sitting nearby.

"Doesn't seem to be," Tomoyo answered honestly, letting Sara touch the silver bracelet.

Sara nodded slightly as she conceded, "It doesn't feel the same, too."

Tomoyo hesitated but she had to ask, "Do you want it back? Not that this is your Witchblade, exactly, but..."

"Oh, no," Sara quickly waved her hands as she smiled. "No, I'm perfectly happy coping with a new daughter and all the other stuff in my life. I don't need or want the Witchblade again."

"Good," Natsuki munched on a cookie while keeping a wary eye on Sara, "I don't know if we could part Tomoyo from the 'Blade anyway."

"That, too," Tomoyo conceded.

They drank tea and talked a while longer, then Sara excused herself. Walking away from the mansion Sara felt certain the new Witchblade was in good hands, and that she no longer needed to be worried about it.

'It's finally over,' Sara mused as one of the Daidoji drivers took her back to her hotel, 'And I'm completely free.' It was a nice feeling, and one she intended to celebrate. 'Maybe I'll try some kareoke?' she thought, grinning.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Dani Baptiste and Finch were largely unaware of the momentous events in Japan, both women caught up in their own lives. They were moving towards buying a home together, and if circumstances allowed might have a civil ceremony.

Dani DID feel the birth of the new 'unified entity' as Sara described in a letter. It had happened late at night and Dani had awoken from a sound sleep, feeling almost as if she had lost something. Then, a warmth blossomed in her as she felt the Angelus, far off yet so close, as it finally achieved peace.

She didn't tell Finch, Dani didn't want her lover worrying over any lingering link to that power. But in the weeks after Dani had been more at peace than she had ever been before, and she felt ready to move forward in her life.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Jackie Estacado was completely unaware of the final disappearance of the Darkness as he had been catching up with the things he had missed. The relative time when the three entities merged was when he was in bed with blond twins, or at least they claimed to be twins. By the end of the night he was exhausted, but in a good way, and he no longer gave a damn about unholy powers or evil forces.

Sadly, his debauching would slow him down just enough for a rival to shoot him, but everyone agreed Jackie died with a smile on his face.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

In the far future, at a time when men no longer used a calendar, the women reappeared in a burst of pink energy. Called by some Magus or even Archmage, she was revered and well regarded by all the inhabitants of the lovely crystal city. But to her closest friends she was still Sakura Kinomoto.

"Sakura!" Li called, the man smiling as his black cloak fluttered around him. He didn't look much older than twenty or so, but his eyes were those of a much older man.

Mei-Lin rushed forward to support the tired Sakura, smiling at her fondly. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Just tired," Sakura smiled, "these time trips take it out of you."

"I'm sorry you had to do this," Li said gently as they helped her over to a padded bench.

"The Sakura Cards were the only way we could do it," Sakura smiled wryly, "well, other than hijacking Sailor Pluto."

"The Senshi would get a bit upset over that," Mei-Lin chuckled. The three sat together as she marveled, "I still can't get my head around it..."

"I had to go back in time and seperate the three powers from their owners and set events in motion," Sakura said with a shrug, "or this future would never happen."

"Time travel gives me a headache," Li sighed and everyone laughed.

End

Author's Notes: This isn't my fault! Well, at least mostly it isn't. A posting on the .com discussion board sparked this, and I just had to try and write it.

I should say that I've never been a massive fan of Witchblade, the comic, and I've never seen the TV show. I have read a few issues, and I liked the basic idea, but I really don't care much for the character the 'blade is bonded to in the comics. Sorry, Sara.

About the bodyguards, I can't believe that they've been hanging around all the craziness going on around Sakura and Tomoyo and not noticed anything. So I'm assuming that they know, but just choose to keep quiet for Tomoyo's sake.

The Witchblade: A gauntlet composed of a kind of living metal, belonging to female heroes down through the ages including Joan of Arc. Throws powerful energy bolts, and can be reshaped to it's users will. Posseses a strong will, and is driven to fill a mysterious purpose. Reacts very badly to the Darkness and Angelus.

The Darkness: the ability to animate shadows, creating whatever fearsome force that the weilder desires. The power tends to corrupt by it's very nature, and is the sworn enemy of both the Witchblade and the Angelus. Normally, the Darkness is passes along a certain bloodline, but under certain circumstances it can take any appropriate or available host.

The Angelus: possesing a kind of purifying fire, the Angelus is a powerful enemy. Devoted to destroying the Darkness by any means necessary.

The Clow Cards: I'm assuming that because they were created by Clow Reed after an encounter with the Witchblade, the 'blade tends to just ignore them. However, the Darkness and Angelus don't like the Clow cards at all...

Natsuki the bodyguard is my own creation. However on rereading this I have to admit she owes a lot to Natsuki Kuga from Mai Hime.


End file.
